Lorde Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan
O Senhor Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, mais frequentemente referido simplesmente como Senhor Drakan, é o vampírico senhor e conquistador da maioria da região da Moritânia. Drakan adotou muitos títulos para fazer valer sua autoridade, entre eles o Príncipe do Sangue e Regente dos Campos sanguíneas. Ele também tem sido referido como His-Dark-Auto e O Senhor do Escuro. thumb|325px|Uma Pintura da Família DarkanDrakan tem, desde a Segunda Era, foi uma força de oposição forte para a maioria dos Guilenor é raciais facções e religiosa, aliando-se com entidades poderosas, incluindo Zaros e Zamorak. A idade do Senhor Drakan é desconhecida, mas os primeiros relatos de sua existência datam da Idade do início do segundo, tornando-o pelo menos 8.000 anos de idade. A natureza enigmática da raça vampírica deixa suas origens em questão, mas é provável que ele quer é estranho a Gielinor e chegado de outro mundo, em algum momento logo após Guthix da descida em hibernação, ou foi criado durante sua hibernação usando magias de um outro mundo. Depois de chegar, Drakan aliou-se com as divindades Zaros, que possuía uma grande quantidade de terra que abrange a maior parte do continente Guilenor oriental. Embora ele provavelmente serviu Zaros para mais de mil anos, Drakan ajudado a Mahjarrat Zamorak em seu assassinato, levando ao banimento Zaros e ascensão Zamorak para a divindade. Em troca de sua ajuda, Zamorak permitido Drakan para invadir a nação oriental da Hallowland durante a Terceira Idade. Drakan conquistou o Hallowland e renomeou a Moritânia região, transformando Hallowvale em um gueto sangue Agricultura. Drakan reinado tem sido marcado pela violência, incluindo, entre inúmeros outros, a queda de Hallowvale , o Misthalin - Morytania Guerra, a Campanha Moritânia , a guerra de 164 , e o Sanguinesti Guerra de Libertação. Hoje ele continua a lutar com Saradoministas tanto em regiões vizinhas e dentro de fronteiras próprias de Moritânia, o mais notável dos quais são O Myreque. Ele desenvolveu uma vingança particularmente forte contra Varrock , a capital do Misthalin. Apesar de sua enorme importância para a história tanto antiga como moderna, Drakan conseguiu manter-se invisível para os olhos do público durante grande parte do seu reinado, e tem, portanto, nunca foi visto muito no jogo. História Origens Os detalhes sobre a origem do Senhor Drakan e hora do nascimento são praticamente inexistentes. Os primeiros relatos de sua existência data de volta para o final da Segunda Era, mas a natureza enigmática da raça vampírica de põe em causa quando e onde ele nasceu. thumb|O portal Da Vida Que é um dos modos do Lord Darkan ter entrado em GuilenorDurante a Primeira Era, a divindade Guthix forma Gielinor usando ambos os próprios seus poderes divinos e que a Stone of Jas . Por quatro mil anos Guthix moldado que é hoje conhecido como Gielinor, gastando essa energia que ele foi forçado a descer em um sono 6.000 anos, começando o que viria a ser conhecido como a Segunda Era . Com Guthix adormecido, muitas raças e divindades eram capazes de entrar Gielinor sem ser contestada. As origens da raça vampírica em si, permanecem incertos. Comportamento anormal da raça sugere que eles não foram criados ou trazidos para Gielinor por Guthix, o que torna provável que a raça ou inscritos Gielinor diretamente, bem como o Mahjarrat, ou foram criadas artificialmente em Gielinor usando magias estrangeiros ou das ciências. Drakan se acredita ter sido um dos primeiros vampiros em Gielinor, chegando no início da Idade do segundo. Seja ou não ele nasceu um humano e, mais tarde convertido em um vampiro, como vampiros modernos são feitos, permanece incerto. Se a corrida já existiu sem conversão, Drakan é provável que entre os poucos exemplos remanescentes deste. Vanstrom Klause afirma que a raça vampira é mais velho que o Mahjarrat, sugerindo que o nascimento do Drakan provavelmente anterior à Segunda Idade. No entanto, se o seu nascimento é colocado no início da Segunda Era, Drakan é mais de 8.000 anos de idade. Se ele veio para Guilenor amadureceu, como Mahjarrat como Azzanadra , é possível que ele é muito mais antiga. Várias outras teorias e lendas sobre as origens Drakan de existir, embora estes sejam acreditado agora para ser mitos em grande parte imprecisas. Uma lenda afirma que tais Drakan eo resto da população Moritânia surgiu a partir de uma gigantesca cidade subterrânea abaixo do Castelo da Iciene em Hallowvale. Outra diz que, muito abaixo Moritânia, um inferno eternamente ardente gerou Drakan e suas hordas. Eles, então, supostamente surgiu a partir de uma rede de túneis e invadiu o Hallowland. Segunda Era Fidelidade a Zaros Após a sua chegada ou na criação Gielinor, Senhor Drakan estava entre uma série de facções raciais para aliar-se com Zaros, ou o Senhor Vazio, uma poderosa divindade que possuía um império já progressivamente crescente que acabaria por abranger grande parte do que é agora Misthalin, Asgarnia, Moritânia, e o Deserto Kharidiano. Nos tempos modernos, a informação quase todos referentes a Zaros foi ocultado por outros grupos religiosos; este, juntamente com a imensa quantidade de tempo desde o seu reinado, torna a informação sobre Drakan durante este tempo muito raro. Por todas as contas, Drakan rapidamente se tornou um dos Zaros generais mais importantes. A maioria dos generais Zaros eram Mahjarrat, deixando Drakan uma minoria entre a elite militar. Este fato não foi esquecido por seus colegas líderes militares, incluindo os seres humanos e demônios, e Cavaleiros do Dragão. Com a ajuda do Drakan, o império de Zaros continuaria a expandir-se mesmo até a sua queda muito. A área que é agora o deserto foi o mais bem controlado de regiões da Zaros. Solo extremamente arável da área, densa vegetação e clima estável tornou um lugar ideal para colocar a maioria de seu império, levando Zaros para liderar uma campanha brutal militar contra as diversas tribos de várias raças que haviam migrado para a região durante a Primeira Era. Acredita-se que Drakan tenha levado muitas dessas campanhas, sugerindo que ele era, depois de provar sua capacidade, o líder de toda a raça vampírica, abaixo apenas de Zaros. Uma encarnação precoce do Castelo de Drakan teria sido estabelecido durante este tempo, como Drakan tem por todas as contas acreditavam na supremacia de sua família desde o início de seu tempo em Gielinor. Durante este tempo, inúmeras cidades e fortalezas foram estabelecidas, alguns dos maiores dos quais incluídos Dareeyak, Carrallangar, Annakarl e Ghorrock. O gênio militar de Drakan e outros eventualmente deu Zaros o talento que ele precisava para empurrar mais para o sul, onde ele afirmou que é agora Asgarnia, Misthalin, norte de Moritânia e, possivelmente, até mesmo das fronteiras setentrionais do Deserto de Al-Kharid. Grandes cidades-fortalezas, como Senntisten, Paddewwa, Kharyrll e Lassar foram estabelecidas em locais ideais, Drakan responsável pelo menos parcialmente, para muitos deles. As civilizações e rotas de comércio dos primeiros séculos e início do segundo foram lançados em convulsão por ações de Drakan. A Myriad civilização no sul de Misthalin Acredita-se que caíram durante esse tempo, e comércio ao longo do Mar Oriental entre as Terras Sagradas, a Menaphite civilização, as terras do leste e centro-continente tribos se tornou mais difícil e em alguns casos impossíveis. Até o final do reinado de Zaros, quase metade do continente Guilenor foi controlada por ele através de seus generais, Drakan entre eles. Outras divindades e raças não fizeram nada para pará-lo. Plano de Assassinato thumb|O Senntisten Digsite leste da moderna Varrock , quando os títulos de serviço Drakan para Zaros ainda existe.Apesar de longa Drakan e imensas contribuições para o império Zarosian, tem sido sugerido que ele nunca foi totalmente dedicado à causa do seu senhor.Descrições da vida sob o domínio Zaros têm sido mistos, enquanto Zaros lendas afirmam possuía seguidores extremamente leais e mais contas pessoais de generais como Viggora descrever seu governo como um imenso sofrimento e repressão. Drakan, como a maioria dos generais de Zaros, procuraram principalmente para promover o seu próprio poder através de um serviço para ele. Se alguma vez Drakan era suspeito de traição, sua posição de poder que facilmente lhe permitem culpar os outros. Perto do fim da Segunda Era, o então Mahjarrat geral Zamorak silenciosamente acumulou o apoio de um número de seguidores mais poderosos da Zaros, uma das poucas tentativas organizadas de derrubá-lo. Drakan estava entre um punhado de generais para aliar-se com Zamorak na esperança de que Zaros poderia ser removido do poder e sua nação dividida. Cada jurou lealdade a ele, prometendo segui-lo como seu mestre. No entanto, apesar da considerável seguinte Zamorak conseguiu reunir, não existia maneira aparente para derrubar Zaros, como sua imortalidade tornou impossível de matar. Foi só quando o mago Saradominista Dhalak recebeu a equipe de Armadyl de seu aprendiz Lennissa que surgiu uma possibilidade. Dhalak, apesar de sua adoração devota de Saradomin, sentiu que se Zaros poderia ser removido do poder, pode ser possível derrotar os seguidores de Zamorak depois. Dhalak lançar um feitiço de encobrimento sobre o artefato e permitiu que ele caísse nas mãos de Zamorak, dando-lhe a ferramenta necessária para derrotar um deus em combate. Porque havia sempre a suspeita intensa entre as pessoas próximas a Zaros, a equipe fez o seu caminho em suas mãos sem chamar atenção. Zamorak, agora na posse de Armadyl do deus-arma, formulou um plano para atacar Zaros em sua fortaleza ao lado Drakan, Thammaron, Hazeel, Zemouregal, Viggora, e Lucien. Os generais entraram fortaleza Zaros (a localização do que nunca foi revelado) com o pretexto de discutir os planos de guerra contra os Saradoministas e outras facções religiosas que continuavam a se envolver em escaramuças ao longo das fronteiras da nação. Ao entrar na sala do trono de Zaros, Drakan e o resto guarda-costas contratados por Zaros em combate. Zaros retaliaram, mas o grupo escapou por pouco de seus golpes, dando Zamorak tempo para circundar o deus e empala-lo com o cajado. Drakan conseguiu manter seu terreno para o resto da batalha, que terminou quando Zamorak foi empalado sobre o mesmo cajado e os poderes da Zaros transferidos para ele. Zaros foi banido de Gielinor, mas só depois que ele colocou uma praga sobre os responsáveis por sua derrota. Drakan estava entre os generais sofrem isso, mas a imensa quantidade de mágica correndo através de seu sangue ou fez imune ou continua a adiar os seus efeitos até hoje. O grupo pagou testemunha como a maioria das divindades ativos Guilenor apareceu na sala e banido Zamorak de Gielinor para mover contra um de seus corrida, embora fossem seus inimigos. Os generais foram bem sucedidos para acabar com o império Zaros, mas os planos de Zamorak ainda estavam por terminar. Terceira Era A Queda de Hallowvale O Senhor Drakan entrou na terceira era como um senhor na sua maioria militar independente. Ele possivelmente assistida Zamorak em suas primeiras batalhas contra não só os Zarosianos ainda fiel ao seu deus, mas também contra as outras incontáveis facções religiosas e raciais que agora procuravam para reivindicar terras sem invocar uma resposta do Senhor Vazio. No entanto, como a maioria dos conspiradores de Zamorak, Drakan tinha sido terra prometida em troca de seus serviços. Como Thammaron, que mais tarde optou por invadir o Uzer metrópole do deserto de Al-Kharid, Drakan foi prometido uma área já desenvolvido por uma civilização adversária: a Hallowland. O Hallowland estava entre poucas civilizações verdadeiras para sobreviver na Idade começo do terceiro. Clima temperado da região, o solo arável, e localização ideal ao longo da costa do Mar Oriental tornou uma das civilizações mais próspero da história de Guilenor. O Saradominista Icyene , que tinha vindo das terras do Oriente durante a Segunda Era, tinha vivido em harmonia com a população humana da região desde a sua chegada, o estabelecimento de uma utopia principalmente agrícola de Hallowvale norte em direção ao posto de Zarosiano Kharyrll. Drakan viu a região como um lugar ideal para estabelecer o seu império, embora por que razões permanece um mistério. Drakan mostra nenhum interesse em comércio, agricultura, ou a qualquer área outras vantagens inerentes, deixando suas intenções exatas não resolvido. thumb|Comandante Zilyana, um dos poucos Icyene para escapar do genocídio da raça.Drakan entrou em Hallowland através de Silvarea, com um exército de vampiros e outras raças magicamente infundido por trás dele. Embora alguns membros dessas raças ficou para trás para servir Zamorak, Drakan levou consigo um grande número de seguidores dedicados. Detalhes sobre a queda de Hallowvale permanecem escassos. Kharyrll, a liquidação oriental do antigo império Zaros, foi provavelmente o primeiro assentamento a cair, embora tenha também sido sugerido em fontes de discutível canonicidade que Kharyrll pode já ter caído para lobisomens e re-nomeado Cave Canem. Se isso for verdade, do que conquistar Drakan de Cave Canem lhe rendeu uma sequência significativa de lobisomens. Rainha Efaritay e Rei Ascertes, os governantes de Hallowvale na época, lutou com o poder militar imenso, seus guerreiros Icyene eram mais do que um jogo para Drakan de forças. As armas Icyenes de complexamente-crafted ultrapassou em muito o de soldados Drakan, e seu dom de voar fez adversários poderosos em praticamente qualquer situação.Independentemente disso, enquanto os do norte, porções agrícolas do Hallowland caiu com relativa facilidade, as cidades mais estabelecidas e fortalezas ao sul havia sido estabelecida mais de 800 anos antes e foram bem-equipados para lidar com cerco prolongado. As duas forças se encontraram em um impasse sangrento, e assim por Drakan secretamente supervisionou o seqüestro do Rei Ascertes, a quem ele ameaçou com uma morte dolorosa deve Efaritar para continuar a guerra. Efaritay foi forçado a render-se a Drakan e foi preso por Drakan independentemente dos termos da troca. Tanto ela quanto o Rei Ascertes foram presumivelmente mortas após a sua captura, deixando o povo da liderança Hallowland nos dias finais da guerra. Drakan abriu caminho para Hallowvale com relativa facilidade, onde derrubou o que restava dos líderes da nação e militares. O Icyene eram, como o Dragonkin e várias outras raças, nativa das terras do Oriente e, portanto, a sua população no continente Gielinorian era relativamente pequena. A massa de abate, que ocorreu ao longo dos Hallowlands após a captura do Rei Ascertes e Efaritay deixou a raça dizimada. Enquanto alguns tinham ido além do Rio Salve para ajudar os Saradoministas na Guerra dos Deuses, a maioria da raça esteve presente em Hallowland na época e sofreram pesadas baixas. Estabelecendo-se em Moritânia thumb|Meiyerditch como aparece hoje, a cidade permaneceu praticamente inalterada desde a sua captura.Após a captura em Hallowvale, Drakan imediatamente nomeou-se ditador da região, estabelecendo rapidamente um governo totalitário sólido composto por membros da Casa Drakan. Drakan supervisionou a primeira de muitas censuras históricos, renomeando o Morytania Hallowland, Hallowvale Meiyerditch, e as porções sul-oriental do país a Região Sanguinesti. Hallowvale castelo, o ex-castelo de Ascertes e Efaritay, foi renomeada Castelo Drakane fez a casa de grande parte da nobreza vampírica. Grande parte das terras da região foi dividida em territórios menores concedidos à nobreza, como Malak e Dessous, embora a maioria desta terra não é mais usado. thumb|Condições de vida em Meiyerditch ter causado milhares de mortes.Algumas estruturas, tais como as subterrâneas ruínas no sudoeste Morytania, pode ter sido encomendado por Drakan durante este tempo. Meiyerditch como aparece hoje, a cidade permaneceu praticamente inalterada desde a sua captura.Drakan, através de meios mágicos desconhecidos, trouxe um véu permanente de nuvens sobre grande parte da região, permanentemente bloqueando a luz do sol e trazendo chuvas tão fortes que a terra uma vez florestal tornou-se gradualmente um pântano em grande parte intransitável. Em algumas áreas, como o oeste do que hoje é Phasmatys , águas de inundação subiu a tais alturas que a passagem era virtualmente impossível. O centro de Morytania, agora conhecido como Mort Myre Pântano, tornou-se inabitável, assombrado por sedentos ghasts procuram alimento . A flora e a fauna nativas da Hallowland foram forçados a sofrer drásticas mutações evolutivas para sobreviver, alguns, como Hirudinea Acidia e Acidia Achatina giganteus, têm crescido a tamanhos que variam de várias centenas de vezes o seu tamanho anterior que podem estar relacionados aos poluentes em água da área. Algumas espécies, como os raros Beasts prego nativas Mort Myre Pântano, possuem origem não discernível. A espessa neblina que cobre agora Morytania é espessa o suficiente para filtrar a luz no leste Misthalin durante o amanhecer. Como exatamente Drakan realizado como uma profunda remodelação do clima da região permanece um mistério, mas é possível que ele fez isso com ajuda externa, possivelmente a partir de Zamorak si mesmo. Condições de vida em Meiyerditch ter causado milhares de mortes.Os seres humanos nativos e Icyene que sobreviveram invasão Drakan foram rapidamente reprimidas. A fim de manter o controle, Drakan estabeleceu oVyrewatch, uma força policial secreta cuja leitura da mente habilidades significa que eles são imunes a armas convencionais. O Vyrewatch parece ser feita em grande parte de Vampiros convertidos a partir de outras raças; sua anatomia é extremamente semelhante ao Icyene e pode ser que muitos deles foram forçados a sofrer uma transformação. O Icyene foram convertidos ou destruído com uma rapidez tal que a sua população simplesmente deixou de existir em Morytania, embora alguns irão sobreviver para além do Salve Rio até o fim da Guerra dos Deuses e outros ainda viviam nas terras orientais. Hallowvale, tendo sido em grande parte destruída na invasão Drakan, foi reconstruída como um gueto labirinto sangue agricultura com nenhuma maneira evidente para fora. Todas as entradas já existentes foram fechados, deixando a cidade praticamente inevitável. Os lobisomens, que tinham se aliado com Drakan durante a invasão, foram subjugados pelo seu mestre a viver para além das fronteiras da Região Sanguinesti, vivendo em estado selvagem, por vezes, em assentamentos em todo Morytania. Conforme o tempo avançava, vampiros, lobisomens e outros asseclas de Drakan estabelecido assentamentos adicionais além Sanguinesti. No entanto, hoje alguns ainda permanecem.Queda rápida Hallowvale e transformação ocorreram todos sem atrair a atenção generalizada no resto do mundo.Para além do Salve rio, o corpo principal das guerras Deus havia rapidamente escalaram a tal ponto que praticamente todas as corridas em Gielinor tinha se envolvido. Zamorak, embora ainda um aliado do Drakan, efetivamente deixou de ser seu mestre e voltou sua atenção para lidar com divindades como Saradomin, Bandos ,Armadyl , e inúmeros outros. Legado Drakan e envolvimento com Zaros gradualmente foi esquecido pela maioria da população Gielinorian até praticamente nenhum registro de suas ações anteriores existiam. Isso, juntamente com localização isolada Morytania, causada Drakan a evoluir para uma espécie de lenda, em torno do qual muitos, principalmente histórias falsas divulgadas. Embora a sua interacção com entidades externas Morytania foi limitado durante os séculos vindouros, nunca dúvida da existência Drakan é conhecido por ter tona. Como Drakan solidificou seu controle sobre Morytania, as condições de vida dos seres humanos sob seu domínio continuou a deteriorar-se. Sobrevivência fora do Sanguinesti si tornou-se praticamente impossível, os elementos hostis dos pântanos e seguidores agressivas de Drakan gradualmente eliminada qualquer tentando escapar de seu controle. Hallowvale de re-construção permitida Drakan para gerenciar os habitantes da cidade com facilidade sem precedentes. Os Vyrewatch que patrulham a cidade são capazes de voar, e, como tal, não precisam de caminhos, entradas, ou ao nível do solo de transporte para mobilizar. Esses milhares de seres humanos no terreno, no entanto, encontraram-se em um arranha-gueto onde as estruturas foram deliberadamente construída para fazer o movimento quase impossível. O gueto em si foi provavelmente construído por aqueles humanos obrigados a habitá-lo, como o trabalho escravo tornou-se primeiro uso Drakan para eles. Antes de Hallowvale conquistando, a raça vampírica foi obrigado a sobreviver da caça e de consumir o sangue de suas presas. Drakan, que hoje preside a maioria da população humana Morytania, viu uma oportunidade para eliminar a necessidade para a caça, que se tornou cada vez mais difícil, como resultado da população Morytania animal do desbaste. Drakan inventou bloodfarming, um método pelo qual sua raça poderia obter alimento de forma contínua e facilmente. Este método sistemática de tributação continua a existir hoje. Meiyerditch foi dividida em seis sectores, cada um aproximadamente quadrada e perfazendo 1/6 de um padrão de grade, como que abrangeu a totalidade da cidade. Cada setor foi dividido a partir do outro através de barricadas e de construção estratégica, embora residentes fisicamente mais aptos conseguiram atravessar as fronteiras do setor com relativa facilidade. A população de cada parte da cidade foi forçado a dar o dízimo de sangue como uma forma de imposto. Para controlar a quantidade de mortes em vítimas, Drakan criado um sistema no qual os setores são dizimistas na ordem de rotação, permitindo que os residentes para se restabelecer o suficiente para o próximo pagamento. Os meios pelos quais esses dízimos são extraídos têm variado ao longo do tempo de simplesmente fazer incisões no corpo da vítima e coleta de sangue em recipientes para métodos mais experimentais, que os vampiros têm estudado, mas nunca perfeito. O Vyrewatch foram e são os principais responsáveis para a agricultura cidadãos do gueto, e estão autorizados a tomar o dízimo dos moradores para o sustento pessoal, a qualquer momento. Os efeitos da bloodfarming sobre os moradores de Meiyerditch imediatamente revelou-se desastrosa. Embora os jovens extremamente pequeno parecem isentos de dízimo, até mesmo as crianças são obrigadas a pagar de sangue para o Vyrewatch. A maioria dos moradores da cidade desenvolveu anemia , deixando a maioria da população perpetuamente cansado, fraco e doente. Doenças desenvolvidos entre os adultos muitas vezes eram herdadas por seus filhos, permitindo a propagação e mutação de muitas doenças. Drakan humanidade, considerando-se não mais avançado do que gado, pouca atenção às condições de vida dentro Meiyerditch, permitindo abastecimento de água da cidade para tornar-se contaminado com toxinas semelhantes às de Mort Myre. Alimentos, roupas e abrigo adequado tornaram-se cada vez mais raros, e milhares de pessoas morreram no muro do gueto de violência, os efeitos do dízimo sangue, e os elementos. Expansão Como o avanço da Terceira Era, Drakan tornou-se cada vez mais hostil para aqueles que estavam fora de Morytania. Buscando estender o seu território mais a oeste, Drakan viu a criação de vários assentamentos no que é agora o norte-oriental Misthalin. A violência que tomou conta da região, no entanto, fez com que nenhum assentamento sobreviveu, e que realmente o controle da área era praticamente impossível. thumb|left|Alguns dos poucos vestígios Ulek para sobreviver à Campanha do Deserto Kharidiano em que Drakan participou.Histórias de desta vez são poucos, embora os lobisomens que habitam agora Canifis manter que sobreviveram para além da pomada para um período de tempo prolongado. O que restou da capital Zarosian anterior, Senntisten, foi constantemente mudando de mãos entre muitas forças, o mais proeminente dos quais foram os Saradominsts e Zamorakians. Se Drakan nunca se envolveu com os esforços de Zamorak para controlar a cidade permanece desconhecida. Em última análise, porém, os esforços para expandir Drakan oeste não foram bem sucedidos durante a Guerra dos Deuses. Ele voltaria a sua reivindicação sobre a região mais tarde, durante a Quarta Era. Drakan é conhecido por ter se envolvido ativamente na Campanha do Deserto Kharidian dos 3.000 a 4.000 anos. O Deserto Kharidian norte, anteriormente uma utopia cultural, tinha conseguido escapar a maior parte da Guerra dos Deuses "violência para a maioria da Terceira Idade, embora os Zarosian bandidos que haviam sido forçados para a região durante a Idade do início do terceiro que representa uma ameaça. Durante o final de Deus Wars, no entanto, Zamorakian, Saradominst, e as forças Menaphite procurou controlar a posição estratégica do deserto. Drakan aproveitou isso, o envio de suas forças para baixo a Salve rio e através do Mar Oriental, aparentemente esperando para estender Morytania no Kharid. A violência que atingiu a região como um resultado estava entre os mais intensos da Guerra dos Deuses. As tribos pacíficas que outrora espalhadas na área foram abatidos descuidada, forçando os refugiados como Nardarine a fugir para o extremo sul e estabelecer cidades como Nardah e Menaphos . Joint ventures com Drakan de Zamorak e campanha independente na área, aparentemente com algum sucesso. Presença Drakan viu a queda de Uzer em Thammaron o Drakan mãos do colega ex-conspirador ea destruição de Ullek por Balfrug Kreeyath , cujo sucesso ganharia ele trabalhar sob K'ril Tsutsaroth . No entanto, na medida em que Drakan estava envolvido em grandes conflitos da região permanece um mistério, e, finalmente, a expansão para o Kharid se tinham desintegrado pela Idade início do quarto. Perto do fim das guerras de Deus, uma guarnição de legalistas Saradominist estabeleceu um posto avançado na Dragontooth ilha ao largo da costa leste Morytania, mais ou menos nas proximidades de Braindeath Ilha. O posto militar era uma ameaça às fronteiras Moritânia e foi o mais próximo solução não-permanente Morytanian fora da região. Foi somente no final da Guerra dos Deuses ou logo após que a guarnição inteira foi completamente dizimado, presumivelmente sob ordens de Drakan. Drakan parece ter ficado um pouco envolvido além do Salve até o fim das guerras de Deus, a julgar pelas raças presentes durante a batalha para o Godsword , mas mesmo essas campanhas não ver qualquer expansão verdade. Os efeitos do conflito sobre a nação Menaphite, porém, eram como que nunca a civilização totalmente recuperado. O cisma sutil entre Scabaras e no resto do Pantheon tinha começado a se ampliar, e Amascut 's tendências destrutivas só crescer. A Campanha de Moritânia No final da Terceira Era, mais ou menos coincidente com a Campanha do Deserto Kharidian, Drakan assistiu a uma invasão em grande no homefront Morytanian. A Campanha Morytania foi a primeira tentativa organizada por forças Saradominst fora Morytania para remover Senhor Drakan do poder, embora muitos mais iria seguir em idades posteriores. Os detalhes exatos sobre a campanha são poucos, mas uma visão geral é dado tanto na queda de seis agora mantidos na Biblioteca do Palácio de Varrock e do Legend of the Irmãos de propriedade do "velho estranho", perto da moderna Barrows site. Embora a campanha tenha sido liderada por forças de vários municípios Saradoministas pequeno porte na região que hoje é Misthalin, a invasão foi, de facto, orquestrada por uma entidade independente e então não identificado. A entidade é considerada por muitos como Sliske , um Mahjarrat Zarosian quem as ações são semelhantes àquelas descritas na queda de Six. Segundo a história, a entidade encontrou seis guerreiro de agricultores em uma cidade pequena, todos os quais desejava ganhar mais glória na Guerra dos Deuses.O estranho deu a cada um conjunto de armadura poderosa e instou-os a invadir Morytania, a partir do qual foi Drakan agora invadindo regiões fora. Os irmãos, conhecidos como Dharok, Karil, Verac, Ahrim, Torag e Guthan, reuniu um poderoso exército e liderou uma campanha militar em Morytania em todo o Rio Salve, presumivelmente através Silvarea. Drakan respondeu enviando onda após onda de suas forças para os invasores por mais de um ano, resultando em muitas baixas em ambos os exércitos. No entanto, a armadura dos comandantes exercia, juntamente com a sua capacidade natural, era forte o suficiente para fazer os irmãos quase invencível. Ao aproximar-se das paredes da Região Sanguinesti, o estranho confrontados os irmãos, dizendo que eles foram condenados a morrer e servi-lo na morte. A campanha elevou em apenas brevemente após este confronto, os irmãos encontraram no maior Drakan de contra-ataques. Eventualmente, eles foram mortos, seus seguidores construindo uma elaborada tumba perto Meiyerditch.Drakan viu que os sobreviventes eram ridicularizados e abusada durante os seis dias que construíram o local do enterro antes de permitir-lhes sair Morytania e propagação palavra de sua força. O estrangeiro voltou para o local do enterro mais tarde, lançando uma maldição sobre os cadáveres dos irmãos, vinculando suas almas à sua vontade. The Fall of Six sustenta que o estrangeiro tem a intenção de usá-los quando do retorno do seu deus em primeiro lugar destruir Drakan e, em seguida, conduzir exércitos e derrubar Zamorak. Quando a Guerra terminou Deus, Guthix estabeleceu um conjunto de portarias que declararam que, caso um segundo deus da guerra começar, Gielinor se serão destruídos para evitar tal violência. Drakan foi forçado a retirar a totalidade de suas forças de volta para Morytania para evitar retaliação por Guthix, embora depois da partida do deus ele começou a virar-se para Misthalin mais uma vez. Quarta Era A Guerra de Moritânia Durante os primeiros 1.000 anos da Quarta Era, regra Drakan de Moritânia era relativamente simples. Pessoas da região continuaram a cair mais e mais sob controle Drakan, e os esforços Drakan de expandir seu território chegou a um impasse relativo. Bloodfarming continuou a crescer em termos de eficiência e de toda a oposição foi derrotada facilmente. Não foi até aproximadamente o ano 1100 que Drakan novamente suas atenções para Misthalin, a partir do qual ele tinha sido forçado a recuar no final da Guerra dos Deuses. thumb|A câmara funerária central do Paterdomus, onde seis dos sete guerreiros sacerdotais foram enterrados.Retirada forçada do Drakan em Morytania tinha permitido Misthalin a crescer sem sua interferência. Por um breve período no início da Idade do quarto, pequenas partes da nação foram realizadas por elfos provenientes de Tirannwn sob a proteção do Rei Baxtorian e o Clã Cadarn, embora a maioria se tenha estabelecido em Kandarin. Saranthium, que havia substituído Senntisten durante o final da Terceira Era, prosperou durante vários séculos, mas finalmente caiu durante a Quarta cedo. Não foi até Avarrocka (agora conhecido como Varrock) foi estabelecido em 700 de que uma nação mais duradouro foi formado. Drakan, ao decidir invadir, percebeu que Avarrocka teve que ser derrubado, a fim de expandir. A cidade já havia rechaçado ex-aliado do Drakan, Zemouregal, liderou uma cruzada contra a pequena Enakhra no Kharid ocidental, e evitou a guerra com o Thorobshuun e Garagorshuun duendes tribos de Asgarnia. Invasão Drakan era de longe a maior luta a cidade teve ainda de enfrentar. Forças Drakan cruzou o rio através Salve Silvarea em cerca de 1100 e foram imediatamente descoberto pelos colonos norte-leste de Avarrocka. Os militares responderam imediatamente Avarrockian en masse, iniciando uma batalha complicada tático que gira em torno Silvarea. Por quase 100 anos, os dois lados envolvidos um ao outro na passagem de montanha, cada um ganhando terreno e perdendo em um ritmo extremamente lento. Milhares foram mortos em ambos os lados, embora os mortos pelo exército Drakan são dito ter morrido algum tipo de morte particularmente lenta, persistente. Como o progresso da guerra, o exército Avarrockian revelou-se insuficiente em rechaçar a campanha. Milhares de adultos e crianças, muitos sem qualquer experiência militar, foram chamados a partir de pequenas comunidades agrícolas em todo Misthalin para servir. Independentemente disso, Drakan finalmente estava ganhando a batalha por meio não apenas táticas, mas pura força, sua militar racialmente diversificada praticamente sem fundo em número. Grande parte da Casa Drakan próprio estava presente nas linhas de frente da guerra, levando Drakan trair seu irmão, o conde Draynor , e deixá-lo preso em Misthalin. Ou não Drakan-se estava presente no local da campanha permanece desconhecida. Não era até cerca de 1200 que Misthalin finalmente foi capaz de lançar um defensivo eficaz contra Drakan. Sete Sacerdotal guerreiros : Ivandis Seergaze, Iriandul Caistlyn, Sarl Dunegun, Derygull Templeton, Erysail o Piedoso, Twiblick Frei, e Essiandar Gar surgiu a partir de vários Misthalanian pequena assentamentos militares e liderado Misthalin pessoas. Forças Drakan foram empurrados de volta para o Salve em menos de um ano, levando os sacerdotes a lançar um feitiço conjunta do poder de Saradomin sobre o Salve. O feitiço criado uma poderosa barreira santo dentro do rio, provocando a morte de seguidores Drakan de que eles deveriam tocá-lo.Seis dos sete sacerdotes foram mortos na última busca forças Drakan, deixando apenas Seergaze para liderar uma campanha mal sucedida último ao lado de soldados, como Keorgius Feryis em Morytania. O Paterdomus templo Saradominist foi construída sobre o ponto de origem Salve como um meio de monitorar a fronteira. A bênção do Salve marcaria o início de um novo período de isolamento pesado para Morytania e Drakan, que cresceu cada vez mais acirrada no rescaldo do evento. Operações de Mineração Em um ponto desconhecido após a Misthalin - Morytania Guerra, Drakan encomendado a escavação de uma mina subterrânea no sudoeste da Morytania, perto da foz do rio Salve e penhascos intransponíveis do Deserto Kharidian thumb|Treus hoje, reduzida a uma vida mortos-vivos.oriental. Foi apelidado de Mort Minas cume . Depois de avaliar que a mina era rico o suficiente para justificar a extração, Drakan enviou um enorme número de seres humanos escravizados de guetos e campos como Meiyerditch para thumb|left|A descoberta de floramentos de cristal nas minas em Moritânia levou Drakan para iniciar um massacre em massa de civis.trabalhar na mina. ruínas subterrâneas adjacentes à mina foram teorizadas por Tarn Razorlor como tendo potencialmente sido construída por anos Drakan antes, embora ainda não confirmado. A rede mineira Morytanian se tornaria um dos maiores do mundo na época, que rivalizam com os de isolados cidades subterrâneas, tais como Keldagrim e Dorgesh-Kaan . Enormes quantidades de minério, que vão de ferro e carvão para mithril e adamantite foram extraídos e trazidos para a região Sanguinesti para o processamento. Quer ou não a planta metalúrgica agora presente sob Meiyerditch foi em existência no momento é desconhecido. A maioria das pessoas trabalhando nas minas eram humanos ou criminosos, o que significa que as condições da mina eram tão ruins que milhares de pessoas foram trabalhar até à morte e sofria de doenças relacionadas com a mineração. A escolha superintendentes vampirescas poucos foram enviados para gerenciar os mineiros. Anos em operação, Drakan abruptamente ordenou o fechamento da mina eo abate violento de sua força de trabalho inteira. Mineiros e supervisores tanto foram brutalmente mortos através estratégica colapso de entradas externas da mina e da violência direta. Drakan preso próximo seguidor Treus Dayth na mina para protegê-lo, ligando a sua alma para a área e deixá-lo eternamente preso. Além disso, a morte violenta dos mineiros deixaram seus espíritos agressivos ligados à mina, tornando-se um dos locais mais assombrados do mundo. A razão para a destruição repentina da mina nunca foi lançado ao público Morytanian; secretamente um enorme depósito de cristais de estrangeiros havia sido descoberto nas profundezas da mina, onde os trabalhadores tinham sido túnel mais profundo em busca de novas veias. Esses cristais Salve tinha sido criado por água benta da Salve se infiltrando nas minas e depósitos, deixando que poderiam ser usados para matar os seguidores de Drakan. A mina ficaria abandonado por mais de um século. Settlers Misthalanian Em 1777, da Quarta Era, Moritânia viu uma imigração maciça de colonos humanos de moderno-dia Misthalin e Asgarnia. O último contato com Morytania tinha sido mais de 500 anos atrás, durante o Misthalin - Morytania Guerra, e como resultado reputação temível Morytania foi descartada por muitos como exagerado. Os colonos viajaram através Paterdomus e rapidamente estabelecidos numerosos assentamentos, o maior dos quais eram do Porto Phasmatys , Mort'ton , eo Senhorio do Litoral Norte. Retirada gradual Drakan a partir dos confins do norte de Morytania e se concentrar em assuntos da Região Sanguinesti significava que os colonos encontraram uma região desabitada, aparentemente sem ameaças óbvias.Para além do Salve, assentamentos humanos eram constantemente lutando com raças como goblins, hobgoblins e gigantes , tornando a vida muito incerto para aqueles em Avarrocka e outras pequenas vilas. Northern Moritânia rapidamente desenvolvidos, tornando-se maior e mais seguro do que a maior parte Misthalin e Asgarnia no momento. Porto Phasmatys rapidamente se tornou um centro comercial e caldeirão cultural, a negociação com as terras do leste e ilhas tropicais ao sul-leste e rivalizando com os portos de Menaphos e Porto Lina de tamanho. Mort'ton também se tornou um sucesso, mas mais litoral, posto de troca. O senhorio do Litoral Norte foi talvez o maior dos assentamentos, construindo-se em torno do recém abandonado Castelo de Charos. Charos, um assessor próximo do humano Drakan, tinha, apenas alguns anos antes, tentou usar sua mente-flexão poderes para controlar o seu mestre, levando a sua morte ou prisão. O senhorio estendeu até o sul para os Bosques Assombrados. Foco Drakan sobre Sanguinesti significava que os colonos humanos, apesar de introduzir um nível de comércio não é visto na região desde pico Hallowvale, não foram observados por mais de 200 anos. Reputação temível Drakan diminuiu como os seres humanos de Morytania beneficiou de um estilo de vida pacífico e espalhou além do Salve que as condições de Morytania foram às vezes melhores do que aqueles fora da região. Quinta Era Reidinficar Moritânia No ano 23 da Quinta Era, Drakan tomou conhecimento do desenvolvimento humano que foi rapidamente se espalhando por todo Moritânia. Temporariamente voltando sua atenção a partir Sanguinesti, Drakan enviou grupos de vampiros para esses assentamentos, cada um instruído a tomar os dízimos do sangue deles. Colonos foram apanhados completamente desprevenidos ao descobrir que a raça vampírica existia em tais números, acabou thumb|left|Canifis , o maior conhecidolobisomem liquidação em Morytania.deixando-os sem escolha, mas para cumprir com os dízimos. Pequenos assentamentos que se recusaram estes presumivelmente foram completamente destruídos e seus moradores mortos ou presos em Sanguinesti. Aos poucos, cada assentamento em Morytania foi forçado a acomodar o imposto. O senhorio do Litoral Norte, situado perto da Paterdomus, gradualmente dissipada como habitantes foram mortos, tomados, ou fugiram para além do Salve, onde o Fremennik Lua Clan a descoberta de runas tinha permitido que os reinos centrais humanos para crescer muito próspero.Senhor Rologray , mestre do senhorio, firmemente resistido às exigências da Drakan do dízimo e castelo fortificado Fenkenstrain na defesa. Enquanto isso, o comércio do Porto Phasmatys com as terras do leste e ilhas, como Harmonia, Le'Harmless Mos , e outros, foi severamente comprometida pelo dízimo. Os moradores da cidade foram obrigados a recorrer ao auxílio de Necrovarus um mago oriental que usava um grande depósito de ectoplasma para criar uma barreira bloqueando Drakan fora, mas também prendendo as almas de quem está dentro. Mort'ton cumprido com o dízimo, mas quando o Affliction Sanguinesti ultrapassou a aldeia, por acaso ou design, o sangue de seu povo foi feita venenoso para os vampiros. Os esforços por farmacêuticos, tais como Herbi Linho e Stemplehair Liornishpara curar a aflição veio tarde demais, eo dízimo do assentamento foi abandonado em sua maioria. Também em 23, uma tribo de nômades lobisomem criou o Canifis assentamento perto da fronteira oriental do Litoral Norte com a permissão Drakan e promessa de fornecer dízimos. Proximidade da cidade de Paterdomus teria feito a captura de seres humanos para o dízimo relativamente simples. Embora o processo de recuperação de Moritânia foi gradual, com a idade recente Quinto quase todos Moritânia é controlado por Drakan. Além disso, as condições pântano-como que dominaram grande parte da região desde a criação do Drakan rastejou mais ao norte, remodelando o litoral norte. Apenas Burgh de Rott e os cidadãos mortos-vivos de Porto Phasmatys escapou de seu controle direto, embora as condições em ambos desde então sido extremamente pobres. Opressão em Sanguinesti Em aproximadamente o. 150s ou 160s, Drakan imposta outras leis e exigências sobre o povo de Meiyerditch, cuja população havia crescido como resultado do dízimo fora da cidade Drakan supervisionou o desligamento completo thumb|left|Uma porção do minério Daeyalt mina ao norte de Meiyerditch .do mercado do gueto humano prazo, destruindo o que as empresas existiam poucos na área. O Sanguinesti mercado negro conseguiria escapar desta, no entanto, como residentes, como Trader Sven e Old Man Ral evitado aviso prévio. Exatamente o que provocou esta ação por Drakan permanece desconhecida, embora possa ter sido relacionado para as ações do Myreque.Drakan, um pouco antes ou depois dessa, também viu a abertura das minas daeyalt por baixo da cidade. Usando o trabalho escravo daqueles toda a região, Drakan viu a escavação de uma rede de mineração profunda ea construção de uma planta de processamento subterrâneo enorme para o minério, repetindo o seu comportamento nos séculos ocidentais minas antes. O que o minério daeyalt está sendo usado para continua a ser um segredo bem guardado, embora o Imcando Anão Thurgo acredita que o minério de possuir propriedades mágicas.Uma porção do minério Daeyalt mina no norte daMeiyerditch .O mais infame da evolução Drakan durante este tempo foi o laboratório de sangue Meiyerditch. O laboratório foi projetado por Drakan e seus cientistas em um esforço para encontrar novas formas de extração de sangue dízimos, que a Casa esperava ser obtidos mais rapidamente através destes meios.Alegando o laboratório estava sendo usado para desenvolver métodos para melhorar as condições de vida no gueto, Drakan ordenou a captura ou o recrutamento de humanos residentes muitos para trabalhar no laboratório.Esses seres humanos física e mentalmente apto para o trabalho técnico mais assistida dos vampiros no estudo da Haemalchemy , um ramo pouco conhecido da ciência que não entendia totalmente. Aqueles inapto para o trabalho laboratório foram levados para um segredo caverna adjacente ao laboratório, onde a experimentação humana foi supervisionado por haemalchemists. Os restos mortais de trabalho realizado nas cavernas foi recentemente descoberto, e inclui uma variedade de gaiolas, dispositivos de retenção e ferramentas de precisão cirúrgica. Vários desfigurados cadáveres humanos ainda estão presentes. Suprimentos médicos, como anestésico, medicação e curativos, não estão presentes e assim, presumivelmente, não foram utilizados para aliviar o sofrimento das cobaias.Vários anos atrás, os laboratórios de sangue foram abruptamente desligado ea maioria dos seus trabalhadores, presumivelmente morto por ordem de Drakan. Vanescula Drakan explicou mais tarde para um aventureiro trabalhando com o Myreque que os trabalhadores de laboratório descobriu através de sua extensa pesquisa de Haemalchemy que Vampyres pode sobreviver sem o consumo de sangue. Essa descoberta se poderia derrubar a sociedade Vampyre inteiro. No entanto, a palavra da existência do laboratório escaparam através de trabalhadores, como Mauritys Guile , pai de Casa servo Guile Sarius . A Guerra de 164 Em 164, um lobisomem de Canifis nomeados Gar'rth conseguiu atravessar o rio Salves barreira sagrada, devido a ele ainda ser um inocente e sua alma não sendo controlada por Zamorak, em um esforço para escapar estilo de vida violento sua raça. Gar'rth fuga foi imediatamente notado por moradores, solicitando a intervenção direta do Senhor Drakan. Por causa da corrida lobisomem é taxa de natalidade muito baixa, Drakan enviado tio aclamado Gar'rth de Jerrod para trazê-lo de volta para Morytania. Usando um complicado ritual sacrificial, Drakan conseguiu se Jerrod outro lado do rio.Jerrod cruzou Misthalin em um processo de meses de duração antes de sucumbir à fome em Asgarnia. Após a alimentação em quase uma dúzia de Asgarnians, incluindo toda cigana e humanos contra monstros caravanas, Jerrod encontrado vivo Gar'rth com Taverley residentes Ebenezer e Castimir pouco antes de eles viajaram para Falador . Jerrod aliou-se com Kinshra Senhor Sulla , que estava encenando a guerra de 164 contra Asgarnia, a fim de capturar Gar'rth como prisioneiro de guerra. Embora Drakan, através de uma visão em Falador, originalmente instruído Jerrod para evitar o abate, essa política mudou, evidentemente, como a guerra desenvolveu.Jerrod pessoalmente ajudado Sulla na Batalha do Mosteiro e Cerco de Falador , mas finalmente os Estados Unidos Reino dos Anões e Asgarnians foram bem sucedidas. Depois de ter as mãos cortadas por longo tempo inimigo Kara-Meir , Sulla foi deixado para morrer nas florestas do norte Asgarnian. Jerrod interveio, resgatando Sulla de seus próprios homens e levá-lo para Morytania como parte de um plano ainda desconhecida desenvolvido por Drakan si mesmo. Gar'rth conseguiu evitar ser capturado e tornou-se um residente aceita de Faladore. O Myreque e o Sanguinesti na Libertação da Guerra Na Idade do recente quinto lugar, um grupo rebelde conhecido como o Myreque surgiu na Região Sanguinesti.Embora não sejam o primeiro a desafiar Drakan a partir de dentro, eles provaram ser o mais bem sucedido. Sob a liderança de comandantes como Safalaan Hallow , Calsidiu e Hurtz Veliaf , o Myreque thumb|left|Um grupo anti-decretos parcelas para manipular Moritâniaestabeleceu um complexo esforço de resistência ao longo Morytania.Um grupo anti-decretos parcelas para manipular Morytania durante Legacy of Seergaze .Em 169, Drakan enviado Vyrewatch membro Vanstrom Klause para Canifis, a partir do qual ele rastreou um aventureiro para a base da Ordem de Myre abaixo Mort Myre. Klause foi por pouco forçado a recuar, deixando a escolha não Myreque mas para mudar. Com a ajuda do aventureiro Vanstrom manipulado, a Ordem encontrado segurança em Burgh de Rott, onde Sanguinesti-fugitivo Elisabeta tinha estabelecido um esconderijo para os refugiados. Depois de cortar dizimista Gadderanks , o aventureiro fez contato com a Ordem Sanguinesti em Meiyerditch e começou a apoiar diretamente o enredo Myreque a queda de Drakan. Recrutando a ajuda do Rei Roald Remanis III de Misthalin, o aventureiro ajudou a estabelecer um protocolo Mercenary que levou os seres humanos através das recém-capturadosPaterdomus para ajudar o Myreque. Além disso, a ameaça de tanto Morytanian e selvagem baseado invasão, levou à construção de uma rede Beacon abrangendo desde Silvarea ao Planalto Resíduos congelado, envolvendo indiretamente País dos Trolls, Burthorpe, a bárbaros de Misthalin, e as tribos Asgarnian duendes no conflito. Enquanto isso, os lobisomens já teriam atacado os colonos em Silvarea, evidentemente, ter encontrado um caminho através ou em torno da Salve.O aventureiro também ajudou a Myreque para mapear Castelo Drakan em uma preparação evidente para o ataque aberto. Eles ajudaram a encontrar a fraqueza da raça vampiro com a ajuda de Flaygian Screwte e também ajudou a re-descobrir o altar sangue . O aventureiro mesmo ajudou a descobrir um método de matar o vyrewatch através do flail Ivandis , que é tão imprevisível as habilidades de leitura da mente do vyrewatch são anulados. Um Anti-Editais Morytanian Grupo Splinter grupo também se tornar ativo perto das fronteiras de Morytania. O Myreque estão atualmente envolvidos em conflitos constantes com as forças de Drakan de todo Morytania, enquanto o Sanguinesti Libertação Guerra continua a crescer em tamanho. Em 169, Lowerniel se torna mais e mais obcecado com alguma rocha de origem desconhecida. Devido a isso, Lowerniel irmã Vanescula trai-lo e ajuda o Myreque infiltrar na capital Sanguinesti de Darkmeyer . Durante esses eventos, tanto Ranis Drakan e Vanstrom Klause são eliminadas, tornando Lowerniel e sua irmã os Drakans só deixou. Familiares Família Drakan engloba toda a Casa Drakan. Desde o estabelecimento Morytania, Drakan fez seu nome de família um título inerente ao governo da nação, gerando, por vezes, uma versão limitada do feudalismo . Dada a dimensão da Casa Drakan, Drakan parece ter, ou teve, uma família considerável direta, um maior apoio à idéia de que ele veio a Guilenor com o resto de sua raça. No entanto, o que exatamente implica uma relação de sangue entre os vampiros pode ser mais complicado do que para outras raças. Apenas um punhado de parentes Drakan de ter sido nomeado, embora muitos mais provável existir. Veliaf afirmando Ranis e Vanescula são irmãos de Lowerniel. Irmãos conhecidos apenas Drakan são conde Victor Draynor Drakan, Ranis Drakan, e Vanescula Drakan. Conde Draynor desfrutaram de prosperidade relativa na Morytania até a Guerra Misthalin-Morytania. Durante uma batalha em Silvarea, Draynor foi separada do corpo principal do militar Morytanian e foi negada a reentrada por Lowerniel Drakan, deixando-o sem escolha a não ser se esconder com sua ajuda, Ruantun, em Misthalin. Drakan supostamente lançados Draynor out "por sua covardia", mas nunca mais detalhes vieram à tona. Na missão Ramos de Darkmeyer, Ranis é morto por sua irmã Vanescula, deixando Lowerniel e Vanescula como os irmãos só restantes Drakan até o final da missão. No retorno para Canifis romance, é revelado que o vampirismo não é transmitida através da reprodução. Assim, os membros da casa do Senhor Drakan foram provavelmente convertido algum tempo depois sua família entrou em Gielinor. Outro proeminente membro da casa de Drakan, introduzido (e até agora apenas mencionado) no retorno para Canifis, é O Príncipe Negro , um senhor vampiro, uma vez herdeiro humano e verdadeiro ao trono de Misthalin .Ele parece ter algum tipo de rivalidade com Vanescula Drakan. Outros, os membros mais distantes da família Drakan incluem Malak, Dessous, e provavelmente Salomão Lamescus e Vanstrom Klause. Sua relação exata permanece desconhecida. Curiosidades *Senhor Drakan, como a maioria dos vampiros retratadas na cultura moderna, apresenta muitas semelhanças com a ficção de vampiro Conde Drácula, o antagonista na 1897 gothic horror romance Drácula. Para além do seu comportamento semelhante e traços físicos, sílabas dos seus nomes começando", "drak" e "Drac", são foneticamente idênticas.